


[podfic] brought you to tears again

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary:  Gerard celebrates his 35th birthday and thinks about his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] brought you to tears again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [brought you to tears again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379128) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Recorded in honor of Gerard's 35th birthday, in gratitude for all the inspiration. 
> 
> Story and cover art by akamine_chan.
> 
> With love and admiration to aka who writes the words I can't resist. This was worth all the tears, sweetness.

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:05:13 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/040912/040912.mp3) | **Size:** 5.1 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/040912/040912.m4b) | **Size:** 5.3 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
